Ginny, l'histoire d'une passion
by candy-jean
Summary: En rentrant d'une promenade, venez lire ce que Ginny a découvert au dessus de sa maison ...
1. Prologue

_Voici une première fan-fic j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait _

_Julia._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Par une après-midi ombragée, notre protagoniste se promenait au bord d'un étroit chemin de campagne. Il était bientôt quinze heures et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Grande, très mince, une chevelure flamboyante retombait souplement sur ses épaules.Ginny avait pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps. En premier lieu, on était en pleine guerre et sa famille semblait la mieux placée pour se faire tuer la première.

Deuxièmement, celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux venait de la lâcher pour ne pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis. Il était vrai que ce personnage-là lui avait déjà valu d'être soumise à un journal intime conscient et qu'étant la principale cible de l'effroyable Voldemort, s'ils restaient ensemble il était clair qu'elle prenait un risque certain . Mais tous les ennuis de la terre n'auraient pu l'empêcher de l'aimer. Il n'existait pas de prix à l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et voilà que lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant ou encore le « gamin déséquilibré » selon cette peste de Rita Skeeter, se permettait de la plaquer. Oh bien sûr, il le faisait pour son bien et bien évidemment il donnerait n'importe quoi pour n'avoir à prendre cette décision radicale. Mais il était obligé. « Hello Ginny, le devoir m'appelle ! » avait-elle eu l'impression de l'entendre dire lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'ils devaient se séparer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Mais c'est ce même amour qui la rendait stupide et lui bandait les yeux. Elle aurait voulu tout casser, tout foutre en l'air.

Et pour couronner ce parfait tableau, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre l'informant qu'elle avait réussi ses BUSEs (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire). Poudlard. Là encore, rien que de penser au château qui avait été sa demeure principale depuis ses onze ans, il lui venait un nœud au ventre. Hermione l'avait informée que Harry ne comptait pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Il voulait en découdre avec Voldemort, enfin, et supprimer la menace qui oppressait les sorciers du monde entier. Lui, le héros. Et puis merde.

Elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait toujours pas faim, malgré l'heure tardive. Toutes ces histoires lui coupaient l'appétit et ne lui donnaient plus envie de rien. Dire qu'il y a deux semaines encore, elle était lovée dans les bras de celui qui occupait ses pensées et qu'elle pouvait encore embrasser ses douces lèvres, lui faire comprendre sans le dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Ce sont-là des moments magiques qu'on ne peut pas recréer à l'aide d'une baguette …

Ginny se décida enfin à rebrousser chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

Le paysage alentour était assez représentatif de son humeur : le sentier était poussiéreux, las d'être piétiné à longueur de journée, les bosquets alentours n'avaient plus de couleur, tout était délavé par l'écrasante chaleur de ce mois de juillet. Et pour combler le tout, le temps promettait d'être à l'averse …

Arrivée à destination, elle su immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit au Terrier et, levant instinctivement la tête vers le ciel, elle aperçut dans le ciel un nuage à l'étrange forme de tête de mort …

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Alors que pensez-vous de cet intro ? Donnez-moi votre avis, pensez aux reviews !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_La suite réclamée à corps et à cris non je rigole 2 petites reviews seulement pour le moment mais elles m'ont donné l'envie de continuer. Bonne lecture …_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

C'est en courant que Ginny franchit les quelques mètres la séparant du seuil de la maison. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée avec une terrible appréhension, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui se cachait derrière. Elle grinça sinistrement et s'ouvrit sur un spectacle macabre. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des corps. Deux. Mrs Weasley, une voisine du nom de Mrs Petterson qui était certainement venue prendre le thé. Leurs têtes reposaient sur la table, baignant dans une grande flaque rouge. On avait rapproché leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, ce qui faisait penser à une sorte de soumission. Cette scène d'épouvante sous les yeux, Ginny ne pu se retenir et s'effondra, les genoux à terre. Leur avait-on demandé de supplier leur bourreau ? Comme les parents de Harry ? De grands hoquets la secouaient toute entière. Soudain, dans son dos, des bruits de pas. Décidée à ne pas mourir elle aussi, la jeune fille se précipita sous le buffet.

Qui est-ce ? Montrez-vous espèces de tapètes ! Montrez-vous au moins si vous comptez me tuer … cria une voix grave et forte

Comprenant qui avait pris la parole, Ginny sortit de sa cachette avec empressement.

Georges ! s'écria-t-elle

Ginny, tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal à toi aussi ? Réponds Ginny, réponds !

Non ça va, je viens juste de rentrer … Et Fred ? Où est Fred ? questionna-t-elle

Ils l'ont enlevé ! Ils sont partis avec lui et je n'ai même pas pu les en empêcher … sanglota-t-il dans les bras de sa sœur

Shhh shhh … On ira le chercher, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours l'Ordre du Phœnix, le rassura-t-elle

Oui, c'est vrai.

Ginny faisait preuve d'un grand courage familier aux Gryffondors.

Georges,lui, venait de réaliser qu'il avait pleuré dans les bras de sa jeune sœur et qu'il aurait du se retenir devant elle plutôt que de lui causer plus de tourments en lui montrant que son grand frère, son protecteur supposé, perdait tout espoir lui aussi. Il se reprit.

Et pour maman ? Et madame Petterson ? demanda Ginny

On va aller chercher du secours … Dumb … heu Lupin je veux dire.

Personne encore n'avait réussi a accepter au fond de soi la mort de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard et son nom venait systématiquement aux lèvres de ceux qui cherchaient de l'aide.

- D'accord, va chercher Lupin et moi je m'occupe de contacter Harry et Ron.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis quelques jours chez Hermione. Celle-ci avait également invité Ginny mais elle avait préféré rester à la maison, elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester dans la même pièce que Harry.

Georges pris la poudre verte entre ses doigts, la jeta au feu et disparu vers la nouvelle demeure de Lupin. Ginny quand à elle jeta un œil à la pièce. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher des cadavres et le simple fait de les voir la rendait malade. Elle écrivit une lettre à Ron et à Bill, envoyant leur nouvelle chouette, Liska, en Egypte pour Bill et Coq à quelques kilomètres de là pour Ron. Exténuée par tant d'émotions, elle s'affala sur le canapé mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle se mit à faire une sorte de rêve éveillé où elle croyait voir des Mangemorts cagoulés venir torturer sa mère et sa voisine.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva pour aller barricader la porte d'entrée avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : meuble, chaise, table … Elle avait vraiment peur maintenant. Georges n'était toujours pas rentré et elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Que faisait-il ?

Ginny s'assit sur un fauteuil, attendant le retour de son frère, détournant la tête du massacre présent derrière elle.

Au petit matin, elle leva les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle avait du dormir un peu. Elle était trempée de sueur et toute courbaturée vu l'inconfort dans lequel elle avait dormi. Autour d'elle, tout était nettoyé. Plus une trace de sang et les meubles étaient remis à leur place. L'espace d'un instant, Ginny cru qu'elle avait rêvé, que rien de ce qui c'était passé la veille n'avait vraiment eu lieu. Mais elle s'aperçut de la triste réalité en jetant un œil à l'horloge familiale : l'aiguille indiquant le nom de sa mère avait disparu …

Ginny …

C'était Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle plutôt agressivement

Je … je suis rentré hier soir avec Ron. On a reçu ta lettre, s'excusa-t-il presque

Ah oui, se rappela la jeune fille

Tu … tu vas … bien ? demanda-t-il très timidement, n'osant pas la brusquer

COMMENT ? COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE POURRAIS BIEN ALLER ? MA MERE EST MORTE, POTTER !!! Et je sens que notre fin à tous n'est pas si lointaine … hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé de leurs futures morts d'une voix presque posée, comme si elle comprenait tout à coup quelque chose.

Ecoutes Ginny je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un je suis l…

LA FERME POTTER !

Potter ?

…

Tu m'as bien appelé Potter ?

…

Comme Rogue, comme Malefoy ?

…

Tu sais, je comprends ta douleur, je la ressens chaque jour dans mon cœur, à chaque fois que je respire. Viens, là viens, dit-il

Alors Ginny s'approcha de lui, Harry la pris dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler. Mais les pleurs de la jeune fille étaient inconsolables.

Dans cette étreinte plus amicale qu'autre chose, Ginny repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit : « Et je sens que notre fin à tous n'est pas si lointaine … ». Sur le moment, il lui avait semblé se souvenir de quelque chose mais de quoi ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon voilà un premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous aura plu laissez vos reviews n'hésitez_

_pas ! Je rentre demain soir chez moi et si j'ai assez de reviews, je vous concocterais sûrement le deuxième chapitre le soir même …_

_Julia_


End file.
